The Human I See In You
by LillyEvansLovesLevi
Summary: Yui Sakono is an average girl fresh out of college. When she meets a certain white haired fellow, it turns her world completely upside down. She slowly finds herself getting more and more attracted to him, even though he's a ghoul. Will love overcome even the thick walls between these two incompatible races?
1. The First Meeting

**Hiiii~! Lilly here with an all new story! If you haven't read my Attack On Titan story, I highly suggest reading it. So, yeah, anyways. I've been wanting to start a new story, but I honestly didn't know what to write about. Finally, when listening to Nightcore's remix of Hollywood Undead's believe, I got the idea to write Tokyo Ghoul! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Bye lovelies!**

Ghouls were but shadows in the night, like criminals that hid in plain sight. That's what I was taught when growing up. I was always told to stay away from dark alleyways and never go out of my house past sunset. "That's when they feed" is what my mother said. My father made sure to lock my windows and my door to keep the ghouls away every single night.

When I decided to move away and go to college, my parents called me every night to make sure I was safe. They always told me to lock the doors and windows at night, and never leave at night. Although, I did leave my apartment every once in awhile at night. The locking of doors and windows was drilled into my head, so I continued to do it. Years of fear tired me out and I finally got sick of it after graduating from college. Why can't ghouls and humans just get along? I don't understand why they cant get food in other ways. I guess something like that will never come true because of ignorant pricks.

I lay down in a comfortable position on my sofa. I'm Yui Sakono, and I live in a small apartment in Tokyo. To be honest, I love it here. I feel like I have more freedom than when I lived with my parents in Hakone. I'm managing on my own by working at a flower shop. I shifted slightly so I could sit up on the couch. I just wish ghouls had the same freedom.

*Time pass*

I walked down the street on my way to work, and stopped when I saw a coffee shop I never noticed before. The name above the doors said Anteiku.

(I've got time. I should go take a look, I'm thirsty anyway.)

I walked inside the coffee shop and was greeted by and older looking man with gray hair. He gave me a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Anteiku." he said as he sat me down at a table. "What can I get for you today?"

"Coffee, please."

"Alright, coming right up." he said and smiled at me once more before walking back over to the counter to make my coffee. I sat in my seat quietly, waiting for my coffee to be made. As I looked around I noticed how beautiful the place looked. Everything was wooden. It all had an ancient aura to it, much like the man who took my order. I spotted a man about my age walking out of the doors next to the counter. His hair was white, and he had an eye patch over his left eye.

(He's beautiful..)

The man noticed my staring and looked over at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked away. The old man brought my coffee back over and set it in front of me on the table.

"Thank you." I picked up the small cup and smelled the aroma. It smelled nothing like any coffee I've ever had before. I took a small sip of the back liquid and let it slide down my throat. "It's delicious!"

"Thank you very much, miss. I spent years perfecting it." I smiled brightly at him.

"Well I've never had coffee this good. Thank you!" my peppy mood brought the attention of the white haired man. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was looking this way.

"Ahh! Watch what you're doing, asshole!" a man yelled. I looked over to see a small piece of cake had been knocked over onto a table, and a man was screaming at the white haired fellow. "Do you not know how to give someone food?!"

"Excuse me." the older waiter said and walked over to them. Before he could reach him though, the screaming man had knocked over the white haired fellow's tray full of coffee, cakes and other food. Glass shattered onto the floor and the food splattered all over the floor. "Kaneki, go get cleaning supplies to clean this up, I'll take care of this man." the white haired man called Kaneki nodded his head and disappeared into the back. The older waiter calmed the man down and gave him a new piece of cake. As I watched this whole thing go down, Kaneki came back out with towels, and a broom and dustpan. He crouched down and started picking up the broken pieces of glass.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him and crouched down next to him. He looked up at me as I started helping him clean up.

"That guy was a total asshole. I can't stand guys who bully innocent people." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me. He still continued to stay silent as he finally continued picking up glass. We put all the glass in the dustpan and he dried up the floor. After sweeping up the rest of the mess, he went to get a mop. When he finished cleaning he looked into my eyes again.

"Thanks, you're very kind." he said. His voice was like honey, and I wanted to hear him speak again. I smiled at him and began to speak.

"It's no problem. You're name's Kaneki right?" I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Yui Sakono, Nice to meet you." I smiled brightly at him, and waited for him to shake my hand. He stared at me in shock for a second, I didn't see what was so shocking about a greeting, but kept my smile anyways. After a long pause, he held his hand out and shook mine. His hand was warm, like a blanket on my hand. It was large, too. As our hands parted, I looked up at him again. "If anyone gives you a hard time again, I work at the flower shop down the street. Come visit me sometime!" I said starting to walk away. I gave the older waiter the money to pay for my coffee, but Kaneki put a hand over mine to stop me.

"It's on the house." he said. His tone was kind and sweet. I looked back at him in confusion. "For helping me clean up." a smile spread across my face.

"Thank you." I said. The older waiter watched us silently. I walked over to the door and waved goodbye to the white haired fellow before leaving the coffee shop.

(Kaneki, he's so nice. I want to see him again.)

I smiled to myself as I though this. When I reached the flower shop I worked at, I put on my apron I always wore and got ready to get to work. One of my coworkers walked over to me.

"Hey, Miki." I said. Miki was the first friend I had when I came to Tokyo. She offered a job at this flower shop and soon became my best friend. Her long black hair was tied up, which was weird., and her brown eyes looked at me kindly.

"Hey, Yui."

"Why is your hair up?" I pointed to the messy bun of hair on her head. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought I'd try something new. Does it look okay?" she asked me spinning around to show me every angle. I laughed at her nervous expression.

"Of course, you can pull off anything." she gave me a sarcastic scowl.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who can pull anything off. I bet you could bring a mullet back into style." I squealed at her in horror.

"NO!" I gave her a playful punch. We laughed some more and happily chatted between greeting customers and selling them flowers. Eventually, the day was almost over and I left the shop and headed back to my apartment. As I walked down the street I saw the sun begin to set.

(I've got to get food for dinner tonight or else I'll starve.)

I rushed inside a nearby grocery store.

(I should get something simple, and some snacks for later.)

I walked through the aisles one by one picking out things to eat.

(Maybe I should try eating breakfast at the apartment tomorrow morning, too.)

I ended up buying a few meals and some late night snacks. After checking out at the register, I walked out of the grocery store. The sun had completely set. My face went pale white as I noticed not many people out onto the streets.

(I didn't realized I took that much time.)

I shook my fears away and began walking home.

(It's not like anything has happened before.)

Walking down the dark streets was definitely a bit scary, but I decided to not live in fear my whole life.

"Besides, I've got the street lights to help guide me." I said to myself. Just as I said that, the street light above was smashed and I dropped my bags at my feet. "EEP!" my body stopped functioning. I stood there shaking from head to toe like a chihuahua. something slimy and large wrapped tightly around my body and pulled me into and alley. It kept me from breathing, and as I tried to pry it off me I saw a young man smiling evilly at me. He leaned in close to me and laughed. I noticed the slimy thing that was wrapped around me was a tentacle that was attached to his back. It was black and smelled of blood. It oozed something red from it.

(Blood, but who's?)

"Damn, you smell tasty. I'm gonna have a frenzy with you." the man said. I looked over to the side to see something dead on the ground near us. It was a person, who's body was so inhumanely devoured that I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. My eyes widened and tears flowed from them.

(Now I know why we can't live with ghouls in peace.)

I shut my eyes and readied myself for what was to come. I knew I was going to die a slow, painful death at the hands of a ghoul, the thing my parents always feared would happen.

(Someone help me!)

"Uwahh!" I opened my eyes to see what had happened. The man that was directly in front of me was now on the other side of the alleyway and my body had been freed. I could see a man approaching him. The man had multiple red tentacles on his back that held the other man down. My eyes widened when I saw white hair my body gave out. I dropped to the ground and looked up at him in horror. Even though his back was facing me I knew who it was.

"K-Kaneki.." I breathed out in fear. He didn't even turn his head to look back at me, all he did was walk towards the man he had restrained.

"Don't touch her." he said. His voice sounded furious.

(H-he's protecting me?)

Kaneki used his tentacles to throw the man out of the alleyway and into the street. Finally, he turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked. There is was again, that honey-like voice that made me melt. It was as if the whole situation we were in had never happened and we were still in Anteiku. The wind blew through his hair and tossed it around just a little before it fell perfectly back into place. I noticed the eye patch on his eye was gone and his left eye was showing. In contrast to his blue eye on the right, his left one was red, like blood, and the whitesof his eyes were black. Though I was slightly scared at the red eye, I was also oddly intrigued as to why only one eye was red. I stood up and walked over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you!" I cried into his shoulder. It was obvious that he didn't expect me to hug him because his body was completely stiff and he didn't hug me back. "I thought I was really going to die!" Kaneki awkwardly patted my back in an attempt to soothe me. His tentacles disappeared into his back and he put distance between us.

"You're not scared of me?" he looked into my eyes. I could see hints of confusion and sadness in them.

"I am a little, but I don't think you're gonna kill me." I said. His eyes shot open and he didn't know what to say. His mouth was slightly open and it was obvious that he hadn't had any experience in this type of reaction. I wiped away the tears that remained lingering under my eyes and looked at his body. I noticed that my hug had transferred a lot of blood from my body to his. It was the blood from the other ghoul's tentacle. "O-oh my god, your clothes! I-I'm so sorry!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway with me. I noticed my bags of food still sitting on the sidewalk and picked them up. I walked with him down the street back to my apartment. "I've got to clean you up!"

"W-what? You don't have to do that!" he said. I could tell he was panicking. It brought a smile on my face as a laugh escaped my lips.

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do for what you did back there." I looked back at him, still smiling, as I kept walking. He just stared back at me a little calmer than just seconds before. We kept walking until we reached my apartment. When we stepped inside, I led him to my kitchen and leaned him on the kitchen counter. I sighed in relief when I saw that only his shirt had gotten blood on it. Me on the other hand, I was drenched from head to toe. "You're gonna have to take your shirt off so I can clean it." I said. He sighed and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Once by one, his shirt slowly became undone.

I saw that the blood had soaked through the shirt and stained his perfectly pale skin underneath. I took his shirt and put it in the washer. I walked back into the kitchen and after grabbing a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. He was still leaning against the counter when I got back. I pulled up a chair and sat in it and set the bucket on the counter next to Kaneki. I soaked the yellow sponge in the soapy water and rang it out before gently scrubbing the blood off him. With every stroke, I could see more of his pale skin and slight muscles. He wasn't muscular enough to be a body builder, but he was strong enough looking to make my face flush in embarrassment. I tilted my head downwards as I kept cleaning off the blood.

"Why are you so kind? I'm a ghoul, a killer." he said sadly. I dunked the bloody sponge back into the soapy water as I answered him.

"You don't seem like a killer to me." I said and went back to cleaning. When he didn't say anything else I looked up at him to see a dark expression on his face.

"I could be." he mumbled. I stopped cleaning and looked into his red and blue eyes.

"If you were after me, you would've killed me already." I said bluntly.

"H-how do you know I'm not waiting for the right moment?" he was getting flustered. I couldn't help but laugh at his slightly red face.

"It's okay, Kaneki. I'm not scared of you now. Just because you're a ghoul doesn't mean you're a killer." he gazed into my eyes.

"No one has ever said that to me before." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well no one can be anything like me."


	2. The First Human Friend

**Hiiii! Lilly is back with the second chapter! I was writing my next chapter, but I stopped because I thought it would be better to do this one first. It's in Kaneki's point of view. I hope you all enjoy! See ya!**

Ghouls are monsters, I guess that makes me a monster. Ever since I had that death date with Rize, I've felt like eating everyone's face off. I've been praying that what had happened that dreadful day was nothing but a bad dream, like I'd wake up any second with black hair and two ocean blue eyes again. But every time I look into the mirror, I see that red eye, and I know it's real. I know that I have truly become the monster the world fears the most. There will be no human out there who will see me as Ken Kaneki, only a ghoul. At least, that's what I thought before I met her...

It happened, all within a day. I was preparing food for a customer, and when I walked out from the back to give them their food my eyes fell upon a certain brunette girl. She was staring at me for some time, and she was beautiful. Her eyes were green, like emeralds. She blushed and looked away from me.

(She's cute.)

I noticed Yoshimura giving her some coffee. I tried my best to focus on giving my customer the cake that he ordered, but I heard her cheerful voice. I looked over at her to see a bright smile plastered on her face.

(She's seriously cute.)

"Ahh! Watch what you're doing, asshole!" the man next to me shouted. I looked back to what I was doing and saw that I had knocked the piece over and the man who had ordered it was furious. "Do you not know how to give someone food?!" he swung his hand and knocked the tray I had in my hand onto the floor. Glass shattered and food splattered onto the floor.

(Way to go, Kaneki. You've managed to embarrass yourself right in front of the cute girl.)

Yoshimura finally arrived and calmed the man down. Of course he told me to clean up the mess. I went in the back and got the broom and dustpan. Once I got back, I crouched down to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

(Whatever, it's not like she'd like me anyway. I'm a monster.)

A hand reached down in front of me and picked up another piece. I looked up to see the brunette girl helping me. I could smell her skin from being so close to her. She had a dangerously tasty smell, and I was almost tempted to lunge at her that very moment.

"That guy was a total asshole. I can't stand guys who bully innocent people." she said. I could feel something in my chest tighten up. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. We cleaned up the mess together in silence. I looked at her again as we stood where the mess used to be. She was shorter than me, which was surprising since I wasn't very tall to begin with. She looked up at me with a friendly expression on her face.

"Thanks, you're very kind." I finally said.

"It's no problem. You're name's Kaneki right?" she brought her hand out towards me. "I'm Yui Sakono, nice to meet you." my eyes were wide.

(Am I supposed to shake her hand?)

Her smile was kind, so I took her hand and shook it. She seemed satisfied that I had done that. Her hand was so soft and small, and was enveloped in mine.

"If anyone gives you a hard time again, I work at the flower shop down the street. Come visit me sometime!" she said taking her leave from me and walking over to the counter. She pulled out some money to pay, but I rushed over and put myhand on hers.

"It's on the house." I said. She looked back at me. "For helping me clean up." the smile she gave me made my chest tighten up.

"Thank you!" she said one last time before removing her hand from underneath mine. She waved at me before walking out the door. I looked down at my hand that had just been holding hers.

(Was that real?)

*Time pass*

I walked down the lonely streets of town, thinking about Yui. Her smell was delicious, and I wanted her. Though, I didn't want to kill anyone. I am a ghoul, a monster. No matter what, that's who I am now. Humans and monsters can never live together in piece.

(If she knew what I really am, she'd freak.)

As I walked, I came to some shopping bags on the ground. The smell that came off them made my eyes widen.

(That's Yui's smell! But where is she?)

I looked around to see a dark alley nearby. I ran to see if she was there, and indeed she was. She was pinned up against the wall of a building, being restrained by a ghoul. Before I could think, my feet were moving. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't really know this girl, except for one encounter with her. She was kind, and helped me because I was being bullied. I could've easily defended myself if I wanted to, but that would mean revealing my ghoul powers, and not to mention, scare the shit out of her.

But even though I knew she'd freak out when she discovered who I really was, I had to save her. I had to save a girl I'd just met that day. Even if she hated me, screamed and cried and ran away from me, here I was saving her. I didn't even notice my eye patch flying off as I ran. I threw the guy off her with my kagune, which was the tentacles that shot out from my back. I slammed him to the wall on the other side of the alleyway.

"K-Kaneki.." I didn't respond to her call. I knew what reaction I'd get, and I wanted to have just a little more time having her not resent me. I walked towards the ghoul that was about to tear her into pieces of bloody flesh. I wasn't about to let him off easy.

"Don't touch her." I threw him out of the alleyway with my kagune.

(I guess it's time to face her.)

I turned around and saw her sitting on the ground against the wall. She was covered in blood, but the smell that came off it told me it wasn't hers.

"You okay?" I asked her. I was waiting for her to get up and run, which she did, just not in the direction I expected her to go. Before I knew it, she had her arms around me, crying into my shoulder.

(W-what's happening? Why isn't she running away from me? She knows now what I am.)

"Thank you!"

(Why is she thanking me? I'm a monster..)

"I thought I was really going to die!" I had no idea what I was supposed to do. No human had touched me since I became a ghoul. I ended up patting her back in an attempt to be nice. This girl knew what I really was, a ghoul, and yet here she was, hugging me. She was even crying in front of me and thanking me. I pushed her gently away and gazed onto those beautiful emeralds of hers.

"You're not scared of me?" she shook her head.

"I am a little, but I don't think you're gonna kill me." my chest tightened up. I had no idea what was happening to me. She wiped her tears away and looked at me. "O-oh my god, your clothes! I-I'm so sorry!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the alleyway. "I've got to clean you up!" She grabbed her bags and kept walking down the street with my hand in hers.

"W-what? You don't have to do that!"

(What's she doing? Letting a ghoul into your home is seriously dangerous.)

A laugh escaped her lips and she looked back at me smiling. She was smiling, even though she's with me.

(Why..?)

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do for what you did back there." Her smile was so beautiful, I had nothing to say back, so I just followed silently after her. We came to a small apartment and walked inside. She examined me once we came to the kitchen. "You're gonna have to take your shirt off so I can clean it." I stared at her. When I realized that she wasn't going to budge no matter what I told her I took it off. She took my shirt away and came back with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge.

"Why are you so kind? I'm a ghoul, a killer." she looked up at me with kind eyes.

(Damn she's beautiful.)

"You don't seem like a killer to me." she averted her gaze to my torso and continued cleaning off the blood.

(You don't know that, you've only known me a day.)

"I could be." I mumbled. She looked back up at me.

"If you were after me, you would've killed me already." her tone was so serious it gave me chills.

"H-how do you know I'm not waiting for the right moment?" I was getting frustrated and embarrassed. I was a monster in a beautiful woman's apartment, alone, and I didn't know what to do. She didn't really know if I was going to hurt her, she just hoped so. I knew that if I really wanted to, I could pounce on her right now and take a bite out of her pale white flesh and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"It's okay, Kaneki. I'm not scared of you now. Just because you're a ghoul doesn't mean you're a killer." my heartbeat sped up.

"No one has ever said that to me before." her hand rested on my shoulder.

"Well no one can be anything like me."

(She's so nice to me, even though I'm struggling to keep myself from hurting her. I don't want to hurt her! I'll protect her, even from myself.)


	3. The Human Within

**Here's the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Please give me a review if you have any questions or comments! I also will take suggestions, it really helps my writing. Thank you my wonderful army of lovelies!**

After I finished cleaning Kaneki up, I put the forgotten groceries away, showered, and washed my clothes along with his. Lucky for me, I have a really good remedy to get blood out of clothes. It seemed to work perfectly fine, but I noticed a tear in the middle of the back of the shirt. It must have been from when his tentacles came out of his back. I grabbed my emergency sewing kit and patched it up for him. I told him he could lay in the living room on my sofa for the night. I had my nightly routine of talking to my mother on the phone and told her my doors and windows were locked. When I went to my bedroom to sleep, however, I found myself wide awake. I tried for hours to sleep, and eventually gave up.

(I wonder if Kaneki is awake?)

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I got out of bed and opened the door. The face that

greeted me from behind it was Kaneki's.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him. He shook his head and I stepped aside to let him pass through my doorway. He kept his distance from me as he sat down on my bed. The look on his face was one of sorrow. I sat down on the other side of the bed and looked at him. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't want to burden you." I chuckled at his words.

"Burden me? I offered to let you stay here for the night."

"That's the thing, I may be the one who protected you but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you." his expression grew darker as he continued on. "I can't control my urge to eat when I keep myself from eating."

"I see, you think you're gonna lose control around me." I moved closer to him. "I believe that you can control yourself at least for tonight though." he looked up at me. His red and blue eyes were full of sadness.

"Why are you so nice? Ghouls are murderers, they eat humans just like you. As long as you're alive, you will be hunted now that you've been attacked once. Especially since your scent is so intoxicating." I gave him a bright smile to try to cheer him up.

"I guess you'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then." his eyes widened.

"I-I don't know if I can." he put his hand over his mouth and looked away.

"I trust you." when he looked back at me his eyes softened.

"You, you're so nice to such a monster." I laughed at him.

"I don't see a monster, only a white haired, insecure, coffee shop waiter with crazy eyes." I could see the corners of his mouth slightly twitch.

"Thanks."

*Time pass*

When morning finally came Kaneki had left to go back to Anteiku. He had told me a lot the previous night. He told me that Anteiku was a coffee shop run by ghouls and it was more like a ghoul sanctuary. The manager, Yoshimura, is a ghoul that helps other ghouls who can't kill and feed for themselves. He was also the old man that waited on me when I was there. Kaneki hadn't been able to kill anyone, so he ate what Yoshimura had given him. Kaneki also said that my body was special, I smelled different than any other human, which would put any food deprived ghoul into a frenzy. He was going to take me to Anteiku tonight, after I had finished work, and have Yoshimura take a look at me. He also told me his full name, Ken Kaneki, but everyone always called him Kaneki.

As I finished up helping customers pick out flowers a thought occurred to me. I was about to meet a whole group of ghouls that weren't out to eat me.

(This means there are more ghouls like Kaneki.)

I smiled at myself.

(I can't believe my parents, they tried telling me that all ghouls were bad.)

"Excuse me, Miss Yui?" a man brought me out of my thoughts. He had short brown hair that bulged out in the front.

"Hello, sir. Are you looking to buy some flowers?" he shook his head and gave me a friendly smile.

"Yoshimura sent me here to get you."

"Oh, alright. Just let me get my things." he nodded and looked around at the flowers as I grabbed my purse and told Miki I was leaving. When I came back to the man I gave him a nod telling him we can leave. He held the door open for me as I walked through it. "Thank you." as we walked down the street, the man spoke to me.

"By the way, my name's Enji." I gave him a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, Enji." I leaned in closer to him to whisper a question in his ear. "Are you also a ghoul?"

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you're not running away from me." he looked at me with a confused smile.

"Well Kaneki told me the ghouls at Anteiku weren't dangerous." I moved away from him and put a respectable amount of distance between us.

"And you trust him just like that?"

"He save my life last night, and he didn't show any signs of hurting me. Of course I trust him." Enji laughed a little and looked ahead.

"You sure are different." after a long pause, he spoke again. "Kaneki told us about what happened last night.."

"He did?" Enji nodded.

"At first, I thought he made you up, and so did Yoshimura. But he sent me down here to see if Kaneki was telling the truth anyway. Boy is he gonna be shocked to see you." he let out a laugh.

"I'm grateful for Kaneki, he saved me when I thought no one could." I smiled a bit as I saw a sign labeled Anteiku coming into view. Enji gave me a dumbfounded look as we came to the front doors of the coffee shop. We both entered to find many people gathered around. I spotted Kaneki sitting at a table. All eyes fell upon us and the entire shop went silent.

"Here she is Yoshimura. Alive and real." Enji said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Kaneki's expression softened and I could tell he felt relieved that I was there. A girl about my age with short, dark hair glared at me.

"How do we know this is really her?" she walked up to me and examined me. I stood there awkwardly. Everyone else was staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths gaping open.

"Trust me, it's her, Touka. We had a little conversation that definitely convinced me. She's as trusting to Kaneki as he claims." Enji said to the dark haired female. Kaneki stood up and led me to Yoshimura, who was standing behind the counter cleaning glasses and other dishes.

"So this is the girl who you saved last night. I must say it doesn't surprise me that she's the one, she did help you clean up earlier that day." I nervously held my hand out for him to shake.

"I-it's nice to see you again, sir." he shook my hand and smiled at me the way he did when we first met.

"I made you a cup of coffee before you arrived." he said sliding over a small white mug full of black liquid.

"Thank you." I took the coffee in my hands and heard a laugh from behind me. I turned around to see a tall man with black hair that was shaved on one side, and tattoos on his body.

"She's an interesting little human, she even smells different." the man said. Kaneki stood between us to protect me.

"She is to be unscathed, Uta." Yoshimura said and the man backed off a little. He held his hands up.

"Relax, Yoshimura. I'm not going to hurt her." I took one more sip of my coffee, swallowing my nerves along with the bittersweet drink. I stood up and faced the man, taking him by surprise and I smiled at him.

"I know I'm human, and from what I've been told multiple times now my smell makes ghouls go crazy over me. However, I'm not afraid of being eaten by anyone here. I'm afraid of not being accepted by any of you because of my race." I averted my gaze from the astonished Uta and looked around the room. "You all may be ghouls, but you still look like any other person I know. I may not know everything there is to know about ghouls, but I know now from the actions of Kaneki that there's always good within the bad. Always human within ghouls. Some show it more than others, but I don't see anything I have to fear about any of you." the room was silent once I was done talking. Everyone stared at me.

"Well, this girl is something else." Touka said. I could see a slight smile through the hair that fell over her face. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Kaneki, who had a smile on his face, too. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile.

(His smile is so gorgeous.)

"W-woah, Kaneki! Did you just smile?!" Enji asked him. Kaneki's dashing smile left his face as he hid it in embarrassment. "Geez, I don't think he's ever smiled before."

(Really?)

*Time pass*

Everyone had left Anteiku who had been visiting, aside from me. The ones who were living there had all went to their rooms except for Yoshimura and Kaneki, who were still with me. Yoshimura had to take a sample of my blood and taste it to see why it sent ghouls into frenzies. He took a knife and cut my index finger tip, allowing blood to flow freely. I winced in pain. As he brought the finger to his mouth I could hear Kaneki groan. I looked over to see him with his hand over his mouth as if he were about to hurl. Yoshimura licked some of the blood off my finger. His red eyes widened as he tasted my blood.

"K-Kaneki, wrap her finger up quickly." he said as he obviously tried to restrain himself. He had lost his dignified composure and was hunching over the counter, keeping his mouth covered so he couldn't bite me. I stood up from my seat and backed slowly away from him. Kaneki came to my side and wrapped my finger up as quickly and neatly as he could. I could tell that he too was trying to keep himself from attacking me. I reached my hands up and made him look into my eyes.

"Kaneki, look at me." I said. His eyes met mine and I could see clearly from his formerly blue eye changing to blood red that we was on the verge of losing it His eye did that a lot, it changed from blue to red usually whenever he looked at me. After a few moments of looking into mine, his eyes softened and his body was no longer stiff. Yoshimura spoke up.

"I'm alright now, come back here, Miss Yui." he gestured for me to come closer and I stepped back up to the counter where he was at. His expression was calm and dignified again. "Your blood really is special, I've never had problems with restraining myself before."

"What do you think it is?" Kaneki asked him.

"I don't know, but we need to protect her at all costs. Don't let anyone touch her." he walked towards the door to the back. "I'm going to tell the others about this, you take her back home and stay there for the night. We'll continue this tomorrow." Yoshimura went into the back in a hurry. Kaneki turned towards me, getting my attention as I looked at him.

"Kaneki.." I could feel tears threatening to appear. "I'm scared."

"Yui, it's okay." his hands rested on my shoulders, his voice just as honey-sweet as when he first spoke to me. "I promise I'll protect you."


	4. The Other Ghouls

**HELLO! I just want to say that I'm _so_ sorry! I'm a terrible author it took me a week longer than expected! *cries***

 **Anyways, I _HAVE_ been writing almost every single day. I just haven't been writing very much I guess? I kept getting distracted and stuff. But yeah, _NO_ CRITICIZM PLEASE! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna try to go back and forth between Kaneki's and Yui's point of view! Lilly out! *drops mic***

Yui finished cleaning me up and left me in the kitchen. I took a seat at the table and listened to her footsteps as she walked around the house. The kitchen was small, and very open. If you listened closely you could hear every other room in the apartment. I could hear the faint sound of a washer, and a cellphone going off.

"Hello?" I heard Yui say. "Oh, hi mom. Yeah I'm okay. No, no problems getting home."

(I guess it's normal for a mother to be concerned about her child.)

"Yes mom, I'll lock up in a few minutes. I'm a little busy, I've gotta patch up a shirt once it's done being washed." I touched my back where my kagune comes out.

(She's patching up my shirt? Why is she being so nice? I could've used my kagune on her.)

"No, I haven't encountered any ghouls. Why do you always worry about that?" my eyes widened and I looked over towards where the sound was coming from. "I know you love me, but you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself."

(Why is her mother asking about ghouls?)

"I gotta go, I have a guest over. Yes, it's a guy." her voice sounded very annoyed, but then squeaked a bit at her next sentence. "N-no mom! It's not like that! I gotta go! Love you, bye!" silence followed afterwards. Yui had told me to sleep on the couch in the living room and gave me a pillow and blanket. I couldn't sleep though. I was too busy thinking about Yui. Every inch of the apartment smelled like her. It was making me hungry.

(I've gotta keep myself under control.)

I stood up from the couch and walked around the house, exploring every room. I came to a closed door.

(This must be her bedroom.)

I knocked softly on the door. I didn't expect her to open up the door, my knock was so soft, I was surprised she even heard it, let alone open the door.

"Can't sleep?" she asked me. I shook my head and she let me pass through the doorway. I sat on her bed, trying my best to keep my distance from her. She sat down next to me. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't want to burden you." I said truthfully.

"Burden me? I offered to let you stay here for the night" I shook my head.

"That's the thing, I may be the one who protected you but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you." I looked down at the bed. "I can't control my urge to eat when I keep myself from eating." she sighed deeply. I could feel her eyes on me.

"I see, you think you're gonna lose control around me."she inched closer to me, just enough to get my attention. "I believe that you can control yourself at least for tonight though."

(Why..?)

"Why are you so nice? Ghouls are murderers, they eat humans just like you." I choked back the tears the threatened to leave my eye sockets. It was hard realizing I wasn't human anymore. It was even harder what I had learned I had to eat people in order to survive. I didn't want her to end up having the same fate as me. "As long as you're alive, you will be hunted now that you've been attacked once. Especially since your scent is so intoxicating." I hoped she would listen to my words, and tell me to go away. But there was also a part of me that didn't want to leave. I wanted to protect her, but I didn't know if I could. She smiled sweetly at me.

(Damn she's cute.)

"I guess you'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then." my eyes shot open. I couldn't believe she was telling me to stay. But I didn't know if I could keep myself under control more than a day.

"I-I don't know if I can." I covered my mouth.

(I don't know if I can keep myself from taking a bite out of you.)

"I trust you." my heart felt weird. It was hurting, but not in a bad way. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me.

"You, you're so nice to such a monster." I watched her as she laughed at me.

"I don't see a monster, only a white haired, insecure, coffee shop waiter with crazy eyes." my face felt weird, too. I now had a major urge to smile. It was unlike me.

"Thanks." was all I could say.

"So, now that you're here, you can tell me everything I need to know." she said. I looked into her eyes and tilted my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know much about ghouls, or you." I gave out a deep sigh.

"Well, for starters, my full name is Ken Kaneki. Everyone at Anteiku just calls me Kaneki." she kept her eyes on me as we talked.

"Does anyone at Anteiku know you're a ghoul?" I nodded my head.

"Everyone does. They're all ghouls." her eyes widened a little.

"Wh-what?! Even that old man?!"

"You mean Yoshimura? The one who gave you the coffee?" she put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, so does that mean they are like you? they can't eat people?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yoshimura has other ghouls go out to get food for us."

"O-oh.."

"Anteiku is more of a ghoul sanctuary than a coffee shop." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yoshimura has probably had his eye on you since you came in this morning." she tilted her head.

"Why?" I took a deep breath, taking in her scent along with the fresh air.

"Because you smell so different. It could send any ghoul into a frenzy with just one taste."

"R-really? I never knew it was different."

"Well you know now. Make sure to look out for any ghouls whenever you're walking around at night." I could see her fidget. She looked like she wanted to say something, so I waited for her to say it.

"U-um, thanks again for saving me."

(Was that all?)

"You're welcome." I said. I was a little confused as to why she was so nervous.

"Kaneki, would you... stay in here for the night?" she quickly covered her tracks in a panic. "Just for protection! B-but it's okay if you don't want to! I mean, I'd understand if you-"

"Alright." I said without thinking.

(What the hell am I doing?)

I ended up laying down next to her, not an inch of my body touching hers. It was awkward, but we both ended up falling asleep anyway. The next morning I told her I'd get her after work and take her to Anteiku so Yoshimura could take a look at her. I wasn't sure that her blood was fully human, but I wanted him to confirm it before I just to conclusions. As soon as I got to Anteiku, I told Yoshimura what happened, and his answer really pissed me off.

"Kaneki, making up stories is unbecoming of you." I groaned in frustration.

"I'm not lying, she's real. And she trusts me completely." I tried to keep my cool as I looked up at him. He was looking at me with an "Are you serious?" look on his face. I kept my ground and he finally sighed in defeat.

"Enji." he called out. The brunette came up to us.

"Yes?"

"Go to the flower shop down the street to fetch Miss Yui. Kaneki here claims she works there."

"You've got it Yosh!" he waved back at us on the way out. I turned back to Yoshimura.

"Why didn't you let me go get her?"

"Because, if this girl truly is as trusting as you say, she'll trust Enji as well. I also just want to make sure you don't just pick up some random girl on the street." I sighed deeply.

"You know I can't do that without revealing our inhumanity." I said. Yoshimura gave out a hearty laugh.

"As if that would stop you!" he said.

Yoshimura called over all the ghouls from the back and even invited a few to come down to meet her. He seemed pretty calm about it all, even though I told him about her peculiar smell. I was afraid though that someone would pounce at her when she got here. I really didn't want to fight any of them to protect her, they're supposed to be my friends. At least, most of them are.

"I can't believe you'd call everyone here for some human, Yosh. I thought you were better than that. Maybe I should just take a bite out of her as soon as she arrives. _If_ she arrives." Touka said. I glared at her.

"You will _not_ touch her without going through me first." I said. She returned my glare.

"I can kick your ass easily, pipsqueak!" she said.

"Enough you two, she will not be harmed by anyone. I will make sure of that." Yoshimura said stopping us. Silence followed as we all waited. It was a very awkward silence, one that no one wanted to happen. However, the silence was broken by the sound of bells ringing by the door as it opened. Everyone turned their attention to Enji and the beautiful brunette girl next to her. I looked at her, and she looked back. Relief overwhelmed me as I sighed and finally let my tense shoulders drop.

"Here she is Yoshimura. Alive and real." Enji said grabbing onto her shoulder gently and smiling. Touka stepped closer to her.

"How do we know this is really her?" Enji let out a small chuckle.

"Trust me, it's her, Touka. We had a little conversation that definitely convinced me. She's as trusting to Kaneki as he claims." I took the quiet opportunity to take her by the hand and leading her to the counter where Yoshimura was at.

"So this is the girl who you saved last night. I must say it doesn't surprise me that she's the one, she did help you clean up earlier that day." her slightly shaky hand reached out to him.

"I-it's nice to see you again, sir." after a few moments, he shook her outstretched hand.

"I made you a cup of coffee before you arrived." he said shanding her a cup. It had his wonderfully tasty coffee in it.

"Thank you." she was about to take a sip, but was interrupted by someone I really didn't want to be there.

"She's an interesting little human, she even smells different." the dark haired man said.

"She is to be unscathed, Uta." Yoshimura said. Uta sarcastically put his hands up.

"Relax, Yoshimura. I'm not going to hurt her." what Yui did next shocked everyone. She stood up and looked Uta in the eye.

"I know I'm human, and from what I've been told multiple times now my smell makes ghouls go crazy over me." my heart raced as I looked at her. She was being very bold. "However, I'm not afraid of being eaten by anyone here. I'm afraid of not being accepted by any of you because of my race. You all may be ghouls, but you still look like any other person I know. I may not know everything there is to know about ghouls, but I know now from the actions of Kaneki that there's always good within the bad." she looked over at me for a moment, meeting my gaze. "Always human within ghouls. Some show it more than others, but I don't see anything I have to fear about any of you." a long silence followed after her words. No one knew what to say, she had proved herself worthy of being with us by standing up to Uta, and saying that wonderful speech.

"Well, this girl is something else." Touka mumbled, breaking the silence. I hadn't noticed the smile that crept onto my face.

"W-woah, Kaneki! Did you just smile?!" Enji asked making me finally relize my curved lips and showing teeth. I automatically changed my expression to a straight face, the one I always wore. "Geez, I don't think he's ever smiled before."

*Time pass*

Yoshimura had told everyone to leave aside from me and Yui. He wanted to work with less people to guarantee Yui's safety a little more. He took a small knife and pressed it onto the girl's finger, sliding the blade onto her skin and cutting it deep enough to bleed. Her face cringed at the pain. I watched the whole thing happen, trying my best to suppress my hunger, covering my mouth with my hand.

Yoshimura licked the bloody finger and instantly pulled himself away. He was losing control, which wasn't like him. I could tell it was taking everything he had to not go for another taste.

"K-Kaneki, wrap her finger up quickly." he said. I nodded my head and try to think about anything besides food. I thought about Yui's well being and keeping her safe. I quickly took a bandage and wrapped her finger up in it. She definitely saw my struggling, because she turned my face towards her and leaned in close. Our faces were inches away, but she didn't kiss me.

"Kaneki, look at me." she said. I stared into those emeralds of her, getting lost in the pools of green hues. I would feel myself calming down while looking at her. My focus completely changed from her bloody finger to her eyes, and her beauty.

(She so gorgeous..)

"I'm alright now, come back here, Miss Yui." Yoshimura said. We both looked over at him, making sure he really was okay before walking over to him. "Your blood really is special, I've never had problems with restraining myself before."

"What do you think it is?" I asked him. I was hoping he'd say that she's indeed a human and not another creature of the night.

"I don't know, but we need to protect her at all costs. Don't let anyone touch her." he replied turning around and walking over to the door that led further into the building. "I'm going to tell the others about this, you take her back home and stay there for the night. We'll continue this tomorrow." Yoshimura said. He disappeared behind the door before either of us could was anything to him.

"Kaneki.." I heard Yui say. I looked down at her and could tell she was not okay. "I'm scared."

"Yui, it's okay." I gently put my hand on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, her staring right back at me. "I promise I'll protect you." I didn't really know if I could, but it just seemed like something I had to say. I definitely would try to protect her, but I can't ever guarantee her safety as long as I'm a ghoul. There was absolutely no way we wouldn't run into any trouble with her amazing scent. I guess I just have to prepare for any attacks.


	5. Second Attack

**"Oh I forgot to clean up the dead bird in my yard, shoot."... My writing teacher needs help.. saying that out of nowhere in the middle of showing us something...**

 **But anyways, I got a 100% on my short story I was working on that made you all wait so long, so I guess it was worth it. I wish I could write this faster though, I just love this story I'm writing. But I have something to say.**

 **I appreciate everyone who has been reading this and giving me feedback. However, I am very new at this, so I'm not going to be an Einstein right away. I do appreciate the criticism as much as the praising, but please no insults to the story. I like getting pointers, they help me as a writer. But please no hate. Thank youuuu!**

I sat on my bed thinking about all that had happened that day.

(I met a lot of ghouls at Anteiku and got my blood sampled by Yoshimura. He went completely crazy..)

I hated being locked up in my room all day. I didn't work today, so instead of going out for lunch with Miki like I always did, Kaneki forced me to cancel.

"There's to telling when a ghoul might pop up and take a bite out of you." is what he said when I begged him to let me go. I was frustrated and bored, not wanting to talk to him at the moment. I felt like a child who was grounded all the time. I felt like I was still living with my parents. My father constantly told me I couldn't go outside after school. He claimed there were ghouls everywhere and they'd get me when I'm the most vulnerable. I pouted as I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Hey" I heard from behind me. I knew who it was. Kaneki. I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment, so I ignored him. "Yui, are you still mad at me?" I kept silent. "Yui, talk to me." he put his hand on the freezer part of the fridge to my left. I turned around and gave him a mean look.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"You know I can't protect you outside during the day, why are you acting so.." he tried to find the right word to use.

"So what?"

"So awful." he said. He looked down at me with sad eyes. He didn't seem angry at all. I knew I didn't really have a reason to be angry about it. He was doing this just to protect me, but I was angry anyway. Miki had something important to tell me, and I wanted to hear it. I turned my head to the side and stepped away from him through the opening he left me.

"I'm going out to get food, we're almost out of it." I said not letting him stop me.

"Then I'm coming with you." he said following after me as I grabbed my bag and walked over to the door.

"No, I want to be alone. Besides, it's not dark out. No one will attack me in broad daylight." he shook his head, turning me around to face him.

"You don't know that. It can happen at any time. All they need to do is get you alone." he pulled me closer to him. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." I growled and reluctantly left the apartment with him. He kept his respectful distance from me as we walked down the street, and I kept myself quiet the whole time we were walking. We got to the nearest grocery store and I picked out a few snacks.

"I have to go get some more toothpaste." I said. I left him in an isle full of drinks. He picked out some coffee beans. as he waited for me to come back. I walked down to the isle with toothpaste in it and started looking at the different options. I ended up buying the same whitening toothpaste I always got, and started walking my way back to Kaneki. A hand rested on my shoulder and I heard a low voice speak to me.

"Keep walking, and keep quiet or I'll kill you on the spot." the person said. I almost froze up, but they forced me to keep walking. I ended up dropping the toothpaste and walking out the doors of the grocery store with them. Whoever it was, scared the hell out of me. I kept quiet as I walked down the street with them, observing my surroundings.

(If I get away I need to make sure I can find my way back to Kaneki.)

I couldn't feel anything hard on my back like a gun or substitute for a gun to scare me.

(This isn't a robber or a normal kidnapper.)

It was a ghoul, I was sure of it. They took a whiff of my scent every once in a while as we walked. I could feel myself getting shaky.

(Kaneki, help me!)

I pleaded silently as I kept my feet moving left and right.

"Your smell has probably caught the attention of many ghouls by now. I'm surprised you're not dead." they said laughing menacingly. I had to clench my fists. I waited for an opportunity to escape, quietly listening to what they had to say. "I'm gonna love eating you up."

"You'll never get a chance to." I mumbled back, my voice trembling as I spoke. They laughed as we kept walking.

"You're just getting more and more interesting." they said. When we were close to alone on the streets he pulled me into an abandoned building. There was plastic over the windows and vines growing along the brick walls outside. I could tell where this was gonna go. I tried my hardest to wiggle out if his grasp, failing miserably as a giant saw like tentacle flew out of his back. It wrapped around me tightly, piercing my skin in a flew places and drawing blood from them.

"Ugh!" he laughed and looked at my blood with great interest. It was as if he was toying with me. He squeezed me more and more with his kagune. I could feel my bones on the verge of cracking, especially in my ribs. It was getting very heard to breathe, and I gasped for air. I was getting close to losing consciousness, but he kept me just awake enough to feel everything. I could feel the sharp tentacles ripping through my skin. I could see the blurry figure of the person in front of me, but I couldn't make out their face.

"Yui!" I heard off into the distance. I was slowly weaving in and out of consciousness. I just barely opened my eyes and saw the blur of a person coming towards me. The white hair was a dead give away as to who it was.

"Kan..neki.." I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. They closed on their own, and I listened to what was happening. I felt my body drop, and my breathing become easier. There were some sounds coming from somewhere near me. I slowly gained back some consciousness while catching my breath.

(Fighting?)

After a bit longer, it was dead silent. I managed to open my eyes and look up. I could see the white haired male staring at me. It wasn't a normal stare, it was a bloodthirsty stare. His red eye had appeared completely and he leaned down closer to me. I knew he had lost it, he wasn't in control of anything he was doing, and I didn't have the strength to run away. I sat there helpless, reaching up to his face with my hand. He was leaning towards my neck, about to lunge towards it and bite me. When I finally touched his face with my hand, however, his eyes widened and he saw exactly what had happened to me. He looked nauseous, like he was going to throw up as he covered his hand with his mouth. He bit his lip hard, and and lifted me into the air. He was nowhere near composed. I knew he was holding himself back. I looked out one of the windows and saw that it was still bright out.

"We.. can't leave here... until dark..." I uttered out. He looked into my eyes.

"Where's your cellphone?" he asked me.

"My bag.." I said. He set me down on the ground near the door and helped me sit up slowly before looking into the bag I dropped when I was pushed into the building. (Yes, she had her bag the whole time and dropped it. Don't question because it's fanfiction.) after a moment of searching through it, he found the white cellphone and used it to call someone.

"Yoshimura, it's Kaneki. There's been an attack and we can't leave this building." he said into the phone. I looked up at him. "She's bleeding a lot so make sure you bring people who can handle it. Yes, I've been struggling with it. No, I didn't hurt her." his expression darkened. "Please hurry. We're at an abandoned building near her apartment." he hung up the phone and put it back in the bag. "Yoshimura is coming to get us since we can't exactly go outside like this."

"Alright." I said faintly. I wanted to thank him for everything. I wanted to tell him how grateful I was for him saving my life twice now. Before I could say anything, he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me towards him in a deep embrace.

"I'm so sorry! If I stayed with you the whole time at the store, this would've never happened." I put my weak arms around his back. His strong arms hurt, but I didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've listened to you about the attacks." I said. I couldn't keep my arms around his back for long before they fell back down to the floor. Before long, Yoshimura arrived with a car. He brought only himself and Kaneki lifted me into his arms and quickly put me in the back seat with him before anyone on the streets could see us.

"Why didn't you bring anyone else with you?" he asked Yoshimura.

"Because, there's no one else I can guarantee will be okay around her like this. Besides, Anteiku is still open. Someone needs to watch it." he said pulling back onto the road. "Tell me what happened while I drive you two back to the apartment." the old man said. He had a cloth over his nose and mouth, probably to keep from smelling my blood. Kaneki quickly explained the whole story as we drove back to the apartment. He tossed us two large jackets and another medical eye patch for Kaneki. He put the eye patch on and the coat. He had to help me into my coat since I was pretty much useless at the moment. "I'm impressed Kaneki. you're controlling yourself pretty well for someone who's next to a bleeding beauty." he said. Kaneki looked at the man.

"Well when you're around her smell all the time you build up a lot of will power." he said. He looked back down at me. "Besides, I'm concerned for her health more than my hunger." I could feel my lips curve into a small smile. It was the best I could do at the moment.

When we got back to the apartment, Kaneki carried me inside as discreetly as he possibly could. I was set down on the tile floor of my kitchen. He finally took a good look at all the cuts I had and covered his mouth again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." he mumbled. He stood up and got a bucket and a sponge and filled the bucket with soapy water. Before I could stop him, he pulled my shirt off. My cheeks flushed bright red.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to clean all the cuts or else they'll get infected." he pointed at my stomach. "There's some on your stomach, too." I looked down and indeed saw cuts there. They were still oozing blood. Kaneki cleaned them up quickly, making sure not to stare at anything he shouldn't be. I couldn't look at his face for too long before becoming embarrassed and looking away. I was in a bra, but that was all I had covering my breasts. It was awkward. He cleaned each cut thoroughly and soon I was all cleaned up. He wrapped up my body to keep the cuts from bleeding anymore and got me a black tank top to wear.

"Thanks." I said, my voice weak from embarrassment and bloodloss.

"I should've kept you with me, or went by myself." he said. He sat down on the floor next to me and stared straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"It wasn't hard. When we were in the store I could smell you less and less. I knew you weren't in the store anymore so I followed your faint trail to the building." he looked straight at me. "For once I was glad to be a ghoul, or I would've never found you."

"I'm just glad you didn't lose control." I said sighing.

"Actually, I did for a bit, but you helped me snap out of it so being around you without getting hungry seems to be getting easier. Maybe it's because I have a strong will to not hurt you." I smiled a little.

"I sure hope so, I don't want you hurting me either." I grabbed his hand that was on his lap and held it. I shut my eyes and smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Kaneki." before I knew it, our fingers were intertwined. We stayed like that for awhile, and eventually I leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. An Over Protective Friend

**Helloooo my lovelies! I must apologize for the millionth time for not updating. BUT! I have a really good reason! School! Finally a senior in high school! KYA! But yeah, it's all good now and I'm ready to write! That's why this new chapter is out, and my other story was updated recently, too!**

 **Also, a big thanks to XXxxKitKat for the idea of the whole bra thing in this chapter. You'll know what I mean when they get to the kitchen. Shout out to that lovely person, wherever you are. Oh! and please, everyone, comment thank to my mum for allowing me to use her laptop to write this! She's wonderful!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

(Yui has been ignoring me for awhile now. She's probably still mad at me for making her cancel her plans with that friend she's always talking about.)

I put my elbow on the table I sat in front of and rested my chin on my hand. Sighing deeply, I looked around the room to see if I could find something to do since Yui refused to even acknowledge my existence.

(I wonder what she thinks of me now that I've gotten protective of her. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be around me anymore. It's not like I wouldn't understand, because I would. I just wish she'd stop being so mad at me. She works with the woman, if what she has to say is that important then she can call her or something, can't she?)

Foot steps brought me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Yui walking into the kitchen. I quickly stood up and walked up behind her as she looked into the practically empty fridge.

"Hey" I said. Silence. "Yui, are you still mad at me?" more silence. I put my hand gently on the closed freezer door next to her. "Yui, talk to me."

"What?" she asked giving me a rather nasty look as she turned around.

"You know I can't protect you outside during the day, why are you acting so.." I hesitated to find a good word to use. Her glare got worse and I could feel my heart plummeting as I stared back.

"So what?" her voice was as cold as ice. It was like that night I had saved her ad never happened and I was just some guy she had to be with against her own will.

"So awful." I finally breathed out with a weak voice

"I'm going out to get food, we're almost out of it." she said walking away from me and out of the kitchen. I quickly followed after her, not letting her go alone.

"Then I'm coming with you." she grabbed her bag and walked quickly over to the door, trying to leave me behind.

"No, I want to be alone. Besides, it's not dark out. No one will attack me in broad daylight." I grabbed her arms gently and looked at her.

(There is no way that's happening.)

"You don't know that. It can happen at any time. All they need to do is get you alone." I leaned closer to her. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." she turned round and walked out the door, not saying anything when I followed after her. We walked down the street a ways until we got the the grocery store there and walked inside. After she picked out a few things, she started walking away from me.

"I have to go get some more toothpaste." she said and I nodded my head slightly. After she disappeared I started to think while picking out some coffee beans.

(Maybe I should let her go wherever she wants. I man, as long as it's not at night. If she wants to go out at night, I'd definitely be going with her. That, she should understand.)

I could feel something weird going on within me.

(Relief?)

It wasn't something I was used to after meeting Yui, but it was something I hadn't missed at all after realizing why I had felt so relieved.

(I can't smell Yui very much anymore. There's no way her scent would be this faint just from walking to another aisle.)

I instantly put the coffee beans I had in my hand back onto a random spot on the shelf in front of me and began walking towards the exit.

(There's no way she's even in the building if I can't smell her anymore.)

Eventually my walk became a slight jog as I exited the store. I stopped in the middle of the street to try and figure out which way she had gone. Once I picked up her scent again in the direction of her apartment I ran down the street, not caring about the stares I had got from people I passed by.

(Dammit! Did she lie to me and sneak away? No, there's no way she'd...)

I stopped when her scent became so strong she could've been standing right next to me. I could hear some noises in the building I was standing in front of, and it definitely made me scared to go inside. The building looked like no one had bothered to even touch it in years. After taking in a deep breath, I stepped inside the building and looked around the first dim room I came to. It was big, and I knew it was the room the sound was coming from.

Another smell greeted my nostrils and made me want to gag. It was a gross, metallic smell that I knew very well. Blood. The very thought of it sent more fear and thoughts into my head.

(Yui, please be okay!)

I thought as I held back the urge to feed on whomever it was bleeding. I passed by a large pile of boxes wall and saw a gruesome sight. Yui was pinned up against the wall and her skin was covered in her own blood. I could see cuts everywhere, and before I knew it, I was calling out to her.

"Yui!" I yelled and charged at the ghoul holding her with his bloody tentacle.

"Kan...neki.." she said faintly. I was at my limit. The whole time I had been smelling her blood, I had been trying to keep myself sane. I lost control of my body and it felt like I was watching from a distance as the ghoul inside me shred the man to pieces. Before I knew it, there was silence. The only sounds throughout the entire building were my footsteps and Yui's heavy, yet weak breathing.

I knew what I was about to do as I approached her. I was about to do the thing I feared most. Eat her. As I leaned in, I tried to resist the urge to hurt her, to bite her flesh, but my ghoul instincts were to strong. A weak, cold hand touched my cheek. Wen I realized it was hers, and she was trying to help me regain some of my control, I stopped. My whole body refused to move. My eyes remained wide and on hers. When I finally had enough control to move, it was like a switch in my mind had flipped. I looked down at the rest of her body to find it covered in her blood. Again, I covered my mouth to hold myself back.

I lifted her up into my arms and carried her over by the door.

"We.. can't leave here... until dark..." she said, still catching her breath. It looked painful for her to even move.

"Where's your cellphone?" I asked. I had to call Yoshimura and tell him what happened so he could help us. There was no way I was leaving this building with the both of us looking like this, but I wasn't about to leave her here and let her bleed out. I couldn't even tell if her cuts were deep enough for a major hospital visit or if I could take care of it myself. There seemed to be enough cuts to be able to bleed out a large amount of blood without having to be too deep.

"My bag.." she mumbled. I rushed over to the bag and looked inside. After searching through it for awhile I finally found the white phone she always carried with her.

(Why do women always have so much stuff in their purse?)

I sighed deeply as I thought this, standing up and pacing back and forth as I dialed Yoshimura's number.

 _Anteiku, this is Yoshimura speaking._

"Yoshimura, it's Kaneki."

 _Kaneki? Did something happen?_

"There's been an attack and we can't leave this building."

 _Is Yui alright?_

"She's bleeding a lot so make sure you bring people who can handle it."

(And I couldn't get there in time to stop it..)

Was what I wanted to say.

 _Alright, I will see what I can do._

He paused for a moment before asking another question.

 _Have you been having any troubles with keeping yourself under control?_

"Yes, I've been struggling with it." I sighed as I answered. He was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

 _Have you made any marks of your own on her?_

"No, I didn't hurt her." I grumbled.

 _Alright, alright. I'll be there as soon as you tell me where._

"Please hurry. We're at an abandoned building near her apartment." I clicked the red hangup button on the screen and returned the phone to the bag. I walked back over to Yui and took another look at her wounds as I spoke. "Yoshimura is coming to get us since we can't exactly go outside like this."

"Alright." she mumbled. She was so weak and frail, her face was pale and she looked a bit tired too. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me held her tight. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, I couldn't stand any of it.

"I'm so sorry! If I stayed with you the whole time at the store, this would've never happened." I hoped that I wasn't hurting her too much by holding her, and sighed in relief when she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've listened to you about the attacks." she grip on me was weak, so we both broke away when she couldn't hold onto me any longer. After waiting a bit longer, a car pulled up extremely close to the doorway of the building. It was black with very tinted windows.

(Yoshimura.)

I picked Yui up into my arms and carried her quickly outside and into the back seat. after we were both safely inside, I shut the door and we drove off.

"Why didn't you bring anyone else with you?" I asked noticing no one else in the car.

"Because, there's no one else I can guarantee will be okay around her like this. Besides, Anteiku is still open. Someone needs to watch it." he said. I looked at the back of his head, which was all I could see from where I was. "Tell me what happened while I drive you two back to the apartment." the old man said.

I could clearly see from where I was there was a cloth around his head, most likely to cover the bottom half of his face. I didn't blame him, he did after all lose control from a single drop. This must be killing him as much as it kills me, maybe more.

Once we came to a red stop light, he reached over to the seat next to him and handed back two large coats and a new eye patch. I slid the eyepatch over my blood red eye and put the coat on as quickly as I could while explaining what had happened. We came to another stop in front of the apartment just as I was finishing up putting the other coat on Yui.

"I'm impressed Kaneki. you're controlling yourself pretty well for someone who's next to a bleeding beauty." he said. I looked over to him with a blank expression on my face.

"Well when you're around her smell all the time you build up a lot of will power." was the last thing I said before carrying Yui out of the car and onto her apartment building. Once we were safely inside the apartment I set her down on the kitchen floor since it was the only other place besides the bathroom with tiles. It made it a whole lot easier to clean blood off of tiles than carpet or wood.

I leaned her back up against the counter for support and took a good look at her to make sure the wounds weren't hospital worthy. Thankfully, they weren't, but the sight of her all bloody and helpless didn't help my appetite. I was getting closer and closer to my limit. Covering my mouth, I looked away until the deep urge that welled up inside me went away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." I sad weakly. I stood up and walked to the cleaning closet where she kept the bucket and sponge she had previously used on me. I filled the bucket with soapy water and grabbed a few bandages to wrap around her body. When I came back I could see that there were bloody tears in her shirt, too. Just above her waist. I didn't leave her anytime to complain as I pulled off her shirt.

"Wh-what are you-" I interrupted her and pointed at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but I have to clean all the cuts or else they'll get infected." she looked down at where I was pointing. "There's some on your stomach, too." I tried not to think about food while I cleaned her up. I also tried not to look too far up or down while I cleaned her up. There really was no where else to look besides her stomach.

It was hard to not take a bite out of her, but I kept thinking about her safety and keeping her alive instead, which seemed to work. I could tell she was blushing, which made me wonder why.

(Women run around the beach all the time in bathing suits with less cloth than this, so why is she so embarrassed? It's not like I'm staring at her chest. Stop thinking, Kaneki, especially about that at a time like this. You're starting to sound like a total perv.)

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I set the sponge back into the bucket and grabbed a bandage and started wrapping up her body. Her stomach and her arms were soon wrapped up neatly and I stood up and got her a tank top to wear.

"Thanks." she said putting it on. I clenched my fists.

(None of this would've happened if I had just stayed with her.)

"I should've kept you with me, or went by myself." I sat down next to her on the floor.

"How did you find me anyway?" she asked after a long silence.

"It wasn't hard. When we were in the store I could smell you less and less. I knew you weren't in the store anymore so I followed your faint trail to the building." I looked down at her and out eyes locked.

(For once..)

"For once I was glad to be a ghoul, or I would've never found you." I said. It was true, I was glad. It was the first time in my life I was ever glad to be anything but human.

"I'm just glad you didn't lose control." she mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear it. She looked to be getting a bit sleepy, which was expected after losing so much blood.

"Actually, I did for a bit, but you helped me snap out of it so being around you without getting hungry seems to be getting easier. Maybe it's because I have a strong will to not hurt you." her lips curved into a small smile.

(Damn, is it bad that I still think she's attractive in this state?)

"I sure hope so, I don't want you hurting me either."

(I'm glad I'm not the only person who wants me to be human.)

"I'm glad I met you, Kaneki." she said, My eyes widened a bit when I felt a warmth on my hand. It was her hand. I sighed in relief and interlocked our hands together as she leaned on my shoulder.

(I'm glad I met you, too, Yui.)

I sat there, listening to her breathe and stroked her hair in a rhythm that matched her breathing patterns. I knew she had fallen asleep, but there was no way I was moving her to put her to bed. Not yet.

(I'm not letting this moment pass be by. I'm not letting this girl go.)


	7. Cuteness Can be a Crime

**Hello again my lovelies!~ Lilly here with yet another chapter of this fanfiction! I would like to thank the wonderful CrazySunsetPOP for the wonderful idea that I used in the beginning! Shout out to you! And if you guys have any requests for me, please don't be shy. I will take suggestions if they interest me enough. Also, I want some fanfiction friends that will read my stories before I post them! It would be a big help getting another person's opinion. I do have my best friend Kaoru-chan to help me out when I need it, but I want someone I don't spend 3/4ths of my time with because our opinions are pretty much the same about a lot of things! You have to be able to be available when I need you, but I won't be too needy, just want a friend that will help me out when I need it. comment below or message my account if you're up for it! I'll probably only need you like a couple times a week. To be specific on what I'll need help on, BTS because I'm working on a fic for that on wattpad, Attack On Titan and Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **But enough talking, please enjoy the story!**

As I awoke I could see the bright sunlight blinding me. I put the back of my arm over my face to cover my eyes. I went to roll over to the other side of the bed, but there was something there. I moved my arm to see what it was, and almost jumped out of the bed when I saw that it was Kaneki. I sighed deeply and sat up once my eyes had finally adjusted to the light. I took it upon myself to get out of bed and shut the blinds to keep the light out. I could see from the dim room that Kaneki had stirred in bed. his sleeping face that was next to mine just moments before was adorable. He's usually very reserved with most people. The fact that he shows his emotions to me makes me happy. I feel, well, special.

I had a little time to get ready for work, so I decided to go back to sleep. I walked back over to the bed and lay down next to the sleeping man and rolled to my side so my back was to him. I didn't really mind sleeping next to him since I did trust him so much. He saved my life twice now. However, it was kind of embarrassing since he was a man. I wasn't going to wake him up, though. Many questions popped in my head as I began to get sleepier.

(How did I end up in my room?)

I looked back at him, and smiled slightly.

(He must've carried me here and fell asleep.)

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep again. It didn't really take much time. The next time I woke up Kaneki was gone. I looked around the almost pitched black room and couldn't find him anywhere. I sat up in bed, and went to get out of bed when the door opened again. I couldn't see the face of whoever stepped inside, but the white hair was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, you're awake." he said stopping in his tracks. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped further into the room.

"Did you carry me in here?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to sleep on the floor." his tone of voice was kind. It made my heart leap for joy in my chest.

(He was thinking about my well being..)

"I made us some breakfast." he said. My eyes widened when he said that.

"Thank you!" I stood up from my bed and rushed to his side so we could walk together. He made me an omelette filled with vegetables and two cups of coffee for the both of us. I wondered how he even got the food to make this since our trip to the grocery store went south. "How did you get the ingredients to make this?" I asked him while sitting down.

"I went to the grocery story earlier." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for this. I had no idea you could cook so well." I said.

"Well I was human not too long ago."

"Right, I forgot." I looked back down at my plate. The omelette was fluffy and cooked to perfection. I grabbed my fork that was set down next to my plate and took a bit out of the omelette. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." he said taking a sip of his coffee. He watched me as I ate.

(It's like we're almost a couple..)

I shook my head to get the unusual thought out of my head.

"Something wrong?" he asked but I nervously answered back immediately.

"O-oh no! It's nothing." I got back to eating my omelette quickly and decided to completely ignore what I had just thought of.

(It's not like it would happen anyway.)

*Time pass*

Kaneki decided to walk me to the flower shop just in case anything happened on the way there. He had to put his medical eye patch back on. He never really wore it when he was at my apartment since I already knew he was a ghoul. I was actually kind of happy that he didn't because it made me feel like he trusted me with his secret. Of course, he kind of has to trust me since I now know about it.

I wore long sleeves to hide the cuts on my arms. Fortunately, I had none that couldn't be covered by clothing and it was a moderately chilly day. When we got to the flower shop Miki looked at the both of us and smiled.

"Oh, Yui, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" she said, causing both of us to get flustered.

"Miki, this is Kaneki. He's a friend of mine." I said trying to turn the subject away from the word boyfriend.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kaneki." the woman said trying to be friendly. She held out her hand for him to shake and he looked over at me. I nodded my head to tell him it was okay and he awkwardly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." he said.

"I better get ready for work. You should get going." I said. He nodded his head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful, Yui. I'll be back when your shift is over to walk you home." he said. My face turned a bit red because Miki, my best friend, was watching the whole thing. Kaneki didn't seem to care who he was near, I guess since he also knew she was there.

"Y-you, too.." I said weakly and walked over to the rack with aprons on it, grabbing mine as I got there. I disappeared into the back to put my bag into my locker and put on my apron before coming back out. Kaneki was gone and Miki was now smiling at me like a school girl.

"So, Kaneki, huh?" she asked as I started watering plants.

"Shut up, Miki. I told you that he's a friend." she set her elbows on the counter right next to the cash register and rested her chin on her palms.

"Funny, because he surely wasn't acting like a friend." she said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked her, and her smile just got bigger as she replied.

"I'm saying that he likes you. It's written all over his face!" she flung her arms into the air and flailed them around dramatically as she spoke.

"There's no way he could like me." I said as I began watering a new plant and fixing the arrangement of the flowers.

"Listen, the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"It's about my boyfriend, Yukiya." I looked up at her.

"Did he break up with you or something?" I asked her and she immediately shook her head.

"No, he wants to take me out to an amusement park."

"That's great, Miki! Maybe this time he'll actually propose." I said chuckling a little.

"I wish, it's been three years already." she stood up straight and walked over to me. "But anyway, I want you to go with us." I shook my head at her.

"I really don't feel like being a third wheel, and I don't want to ruin your guys' fun." I said but she grabbed my shoulders.

"I want you to go with Kaneki and have fun with him. Who knows, maybe you'll end up going home with him by the end of the night and have a little more fun." she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

(Little does she know, he already goes home with me. We just don't do the things she's hoping we'll do.)

"No way. I'm not gonna go on a date with him." I said bluntly and shook myself out of her grasp.

"Come onnn! Just ask him! If you don't, I will!" she said. I finally gave in to her request.

"Fine, fine! I'll ask him to come with me, but it's is NOT going to be a date!"

*Time pass*

Kaneki picked me up after I was finished working. We walked down the street together as we talked about our day. Well, I talked about my day. He was mostly quiet like he always was. He only really talked when we were alone. Eventually, I brought up the subject about the amusement park.

"Hey, Kaneki?" he looked down at me as we continued walking.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Miki told me about an amusement park she's going to with her boyfriend in a few days." I began. "She said she wants me to bring you and make it a group thing."

"Really? She wants us to join?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, are you up for it?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Why not."

And that's how I ended up going on an unofficial double date with Kaneki, Miki and her boyfriend. Unofficial because I specifically made sure Miki knew it was not a date for me and Kaneki. And so the fun begins.


	8. WARNING! PLEASE READ!

Hello lovelies! Soooo I'm just putting in a warning for you guys. I've been at a writers block for a long time with this story. I hate to say it but I might just stop this story and not do it anymore unless I get some ideas. Please, if any of you have an idea, tell me. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I really do want to keep this story going, so if you got anything you'd like to happen next, please put it in the comments or pm me. Thankssss!


End file.
